1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to novel polyfunctional monomers useful as starting material for the production of transparent resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transparent resins are generally light in weight and excellent in impact resistance, workability, and mass-productivity in comparison to inorganic glasses, and are used, for example, as vehicle windows, light-covers, indoor notice boards, and skylights.
The synthetic resins mainly used for these applications are for example, polymethyl methacrylate, polystyrene, and polycarbonate, as well as polydiethylene glycol bisallyl carbonate.
The present inventors have investigated the use of transparent resins for parts pertaining to vehicle components such as car windows, and have discovered that polymethyl methacrylate, polystyrene, and polycarbonate have problems in that the surface hardness of these products is low, the resin surface is susceptible to marring, and they are poor in heat resistance. Accordingly, the present inventors have studied intensively to solve these problems.